


Расклад

by klotho_borg



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Чарли приходит в себя и понимает, что забыл целый год из своей жизни. У него нет руки, зато есть ворох смутных образов из которого нельзя ничего понять. А еще рядом есть Эггзи, который ведет себя очень странно...Время действия - пост-Кингсмен-2. Я 100% уверена, что это АУ к событиям фильма, но некоторые детали достраивались по тем кадрам, которые нам показали в трейлере и тизерах.





	Расклад

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> Драгоценному коту GreenSun в день рождения! Я думаю, это все ноосфера и идея эта летела к тебе, но я ее перехватила радаром и написала уж как смогла :3 Очень переживаю, что такую ангстовую всратую фиговину на день рождения не дарят, а поэтому авансом обещаю, что напишу как-нибудь чэггзи-флафф!  
> Также прошу прощения за то, что оно вычитано только мной.
> 
> Коллаж от mindofaddict: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/4/1/6/1416582/85043679.jpg

Чарли очнулся так, будто вынырнул из-под воды и зашелся в надрывном кашле; кто-то тут же заботливо подсунул ему кружку прямо под губы. Что ж, он определенно не тонул и судя по мути в голове, у него была лихорадка. Он пил жадно и никак не мог напиться, в горле скребло, а вода была такая прохладная. Только теперь удалось разлепить веки и увидеть человека перед ним.

\- Блядь, - прохрипел он и снова закашлялся. - Ну какого хуя.

Эггзи перед ним тихо фыркнул и осторожно подхватил под плечи. Чарли и сам не заметил как его повело от слабости. Руки все еще не было. Протеза Поппи уже не было. Жизнь - дерьмо собачье, а его снова вытащил с того света проклятый Гэри Анвин. Чтоб ему пусто было.

Гэ-эри Анвин. За год Чарли успел взрастить в себе ненависть ко всем ликам агента Галахада, к его выдуманным именам и настоящим, к кроссовкам и оксфордам, к позерским костюмам и застиранным спортивным штанам, к мопсу, друзьям, врагам, соседям. Чарли был последовательным и изобретательным в своей ненависти. Он очень хотел отомстить. Пришел к Поппи, получил оружие, узнал самую страшную тайну...

И проебался.

Эггзи осторожно уложил его обратно на подушку и как-то странно мазнул пальцами по лбу. Словно хотел проверить температуру и передумал, доктор хренов. Он встал с кровати Чарли и прошел куда-то вглубь темной комнаты.

Было темно, да. Вечер или ночь. Рядом с кроватью стояла тумбочка с хиленьким ночником, который освещал лишь маленький пятачок пространства. Чарли повел головой из стороны в сторону и ощутил, что выдохся уже после такого простого жеста. От бессилия и неизвестности его немного подташнивало.

\- Ну и что мы будем делать? - попытался он еще раз. - Где мы? Что произошло? 

Молчание.

\- Эггзи.

Эггзи вынырнул, как морок, с какой-то новой кружкой в руках. Выглядел он неважно - мелкие порезы на руках и лице, синяки под глазами, рассеченная губа. Впрочем, этого засранца ничто не могло испортить, любая красотка с удовольствием дала бы этому агенту - даже сейчас он выглядел как чертов агент секретной службы, - прямо на столе, правда отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть жутковатого темного взгляда.

\- Что последнее ты помнишь? - тихо произнес Эггзи и протянул Чарли кружку.

\- Взрыв. До этого кто-то из ваших шавок сломал мне руку... протез. Кстати, кто это был? Такой здоровый, с противным обезьяньим лицом. Где вы только таких отсталых понабрали.

Эггзи блекло улыбнулся.

\- Это Текила и он не наш, а из американцев.

\- Веришь, мне как-то насрать.

\- Ты помнишь взрыв. А до этого?

\- Что "до этого"? - Чарли напрягся. Эггзи смотрел так, будто ждал какого-то определенного ответа.

\- Как ты попал к Поппи?

\- Твое-то какое дело? Сам пришел.

\- Да что ты.

\- Эггзи, иди нахер. С какого я должен отвечать на твои вопросы, если ты не ответил на мои? Что произошло? Где мы?

\- Был взрыв. А мы в Корке.

Чарли прищурился, в виске заныло от тупой боли, но он проигнорировал это, стараясь не поморщиться.

\- Ты издеваешься? Какой нахрен Корк?

\- Тот, который в Ирландии.

\- И что же мы здесь делаем?

\- Залегли на дно. А сейчас ты выпьешь лекарство и уснешь, Хескет, потому что я чертовски заёбся тебя сторожить.

От этого небрежно брошенного "Хескет" у Чарли кольнуло где-то под грудиной. Висок разнылся еща больше. Это и все поведение Эггзи было чертовски подозрительным - шутка ли, за весь разговор он ругнулся всего один раз! Это Анвин или как? В порядке ли он?

В порядке ли Анвин, или нет, все ли с ним хорошо, как он, выжил ли, Гэри, Эггзи, Эггзи, нет...

Чарли сам не заметил как часто задышал, а Эггзи проворно подсунул ему кружку под нос, буквально заставляя выпить густую горькую смесь. 

\- Тише, дыши, просто дыши. Попытайся ни о чем не думать, ладно?

Эггзи говорил так мягко и смотрел так пристально, почти умоляюще, поджимал губы и удерживал на месте сильными ладонями, не давая метаться по кровати. Чарли глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Постепенно его начала обволакивать тьма. Уже засыпая он снова почувствовал прикосновение ко лбу, мягкое и почти невесомое.

***  
Эггзи сидел в кресле у окна и читал книгу. Чарли, которого шатало от слабости, тяжело прислонился к дверному косяку и дождался пока его заметят.

Эггзи поднялся на ноги неверяще уставившись на него сквозь стекла своих идиотских очков. Беспросветный дебил - зрение у него было идеальным, и об этом знали все. 

 

\- Какого хера мы здесь?

\- Может, все-таки присядешь?

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. 

\- Какие зубы, ты сейчас упадешь нахрен. Я тебя до кровати не потащу.

\- Потащишь, еще как, - сказал Чарли и улыбнулся, показав зубы, и вдруг отчетливо понял - действительно потащит. 

Эггзи оказался рядом в мгновение ока и зажал Чарли между собой и стеной, помогая дышать, пережидая неведомо откуда взявшийся приступ паники.

\- Это говно... - просипел Чарли между вдохами. - Теперь всегда так будет?

\- Понятия не имею. Что ты помнишь?

\- Да что ты заладил...

\- Это важно.

\- В жопу иди, все важное там. Я не помню, а знаю. Знаю тебя. А откуда - не помню, - висок снова взорвался болью, перед глазами заплясали точки. Эгззи неуклюже обнял его, прижимая к себе.

\- Ну все, все, не думай об этом, не пытайся вспоминать.

\- Альтернативы.

\- Что?

\- Ты тупой? Предлагай альтернативы, чтобы я сосредоточился на них.

\- Вот тебе альтернатива: сейчас придет миссис Тиггль и принесет молока к завтраку.

\- Что ты несешь?

\- Я ж тупой, ты сам сказал.

\- Ох, Анвин, как я тебя ненавижу.

Эггзи глубоко вздохнул и потянул его к креслу.

\- Ты же просил альтернативы для раздумий.

\- То есть, сейчас серьезно кто-то припрется? 

Эггзи усадил Чарли, как-то слишком ловко, не касаясь больного плеча, а вместо этого обнимая за пояс, и быстро отстранился.

\- Я сейчас приду.

\- Стой. - Чарли судорожно схватил его за рукав и заставил посмотреть в глаза. - Прости. Я на самом деле не ненавижу тебя. Я... не знаю.

Эггзи снова странно посмотрел на него - как-то слишком мягко и неправильно, а из-за этих очков вообще хрен разберешь.

\- Хорошо. Все в порядке, правда.

Чарли нехотя отпустил его и позволил выйти из комнаты, и только потом несильно постучался головой о спинку кресла. Ничего не было в порядке.

***

Домик, в котором они куковали был совсем маленьким - три комнаты, кухонька и, кажется, подвал. Это действительно была Ирландия - периодически с улицы доносился характерный говорок от соседей, из окна было видно зеленую улицу, но на этом все - в дом никто не входил, а Чарли сам не выходил за пределы трех комнат, страдая то от слабости, то от жуткой мигрени, то от странных приступов, когда он вдруг начинал задыхаться. Последнее было самым пугающим и… самым желанным. Это были моменты, когда Чарли видел все настолько ясно и прозрачно, что ему казалось еще чуть-чуть и он ответит на главный вопрос Эггзи - “что ты помнишь?”.

Но чертов Эггзи прибегал к нему, держал его за плечи и мягко умолял не думать и не вспоминать. Эггзи вел себя как первоклассная сиделка, но по его оговоркам можно было понять, что он надеется, что рано или поздно воспоминания Чарли вернутся. И, возможно, что-то еще.

\- Я ведь под какими-то веществами сейчас, ведь так. И ты сидишь тут и ждешь, пока меня отпустит, - сказал как-то Чарли и быстро посмотрел на выражение лица Эггзи, чтобы уловить малейшее изменение. Эту мысль он обдумывал почти полчаса , борясь с невыносимой головной болью и пытаясь сложить вместе куски, которые никак не складывались. Слово “счастье” не получалось. Выходило слова “жопа”.

Анвин замер на месте, как перепуганный кот. У него всегда была такая активная мимика, любой дурак мог прочитать его мысли, написанные неоновыми буквами прямо на лбу. Сейчас Эггзи быстро справился с замешательством и присел перед Чарли на корточки. 

\- Что ты вспомнил? 

\- Блядь, не беси меня. Этот вопрос застрял у меня в башке, как пуля.

\- О, поверь, пуля в башке ощущается не так. Не пудри мне мозги, Хескет.

\- Какие глубокие познания, я в восхищении. Могу рассказать как ощущается в башке чип Валентайна.

Глаза Эггзи как будто бы вспыхнули тревогой, но все это тут же потерялось за стеклами этих блядских совершенно идиотских очков.

\- Ты что-то вспомнил?

\- Нихрена я не вспомнил, но все еще могу сделать выводы из происходящего. Я чувствую себя, как кусок дерьма, ты суетишься рядом, как курица-наседка, носишь мне странные лекарства и ходишь за молоком. Я думаю, произошла еще большая жопа, чем День В, возможно, зомби-апокалипсис, и мы с тобой едва ли не единственные выжившие.

Эггзи улыбнулся - мягко и язвительно одновременно, и как-то очень, очень знакомо. 

\- Больше никаких сезонов Ходячих Мертвецов на ночь.

\- Мы с тобой смотрели Ходячих? Откуда ты…

Эггзи снова смотрел на него с ужасом, подобравшись так, будто готов был в любой момент рвануть из дома, или наоборот к Чарли - держать его, бьющегося в приступе эпилепсии пополам с панической атакой. Чарли тоже напрягся и замер, но вроде бы в этот раз их пронесло.

Он коснулся щеки - неуклюже, левой рукой правой стороны лица, правое плечо прострелило фантомной болью, - и с удивлением посмотрел на мокрые пальцы. Правый глаз слезился, как черт. Эггзи смотрел на него с такой тоской, что хотелось выть.

\- Кто приставил тебя ко мне, длить мои муки? - глухо произнес Чарли. Он хотел сказать это именно так, пафосно, будто цитируя какой-то фильм, который он тоже не помнил, лишь бы в голосе не было слышно дрожи. - Кто запретил тебе говорить мне что случилось на самом деле?

\- Врач из Кингсмен.

\- Что? Разве в Кингсмен остались врачи? Ведь был взрыв.

\- Был, - глухо отозвался Эггзи и уронил лицо в ладони.

***

Эггзи раздражал его со страшной силой. Причем, вовсе не по тем причинам, из-за которых Чарли бесился в учебке Кингсмен. Почему-то именно время, проведенное там, он помнил пугающе четко. Новый Эггзи - Гэри Анвин, - был совершенно не таким, как раньше, они с Чарли как будто поменялись местами. 

Чарли не брился по очевидным причинам и старался пореже заглядывать в зеркало. Чертов Эггзи тщательно укладывал волосы, упрямо носил дурацкие очки и использовал ровно столько парфюма, сколько приличествует настоящему джентльмену. Чарли одевался во что попало - растянутые футболки, худи и спортивные штаны темных цветов, стоптанные кроссовки. Эггзи даже в этой глуши надевал сдержанный синий свитер поверх небесно-голубой рубашки, темные джинсы и ботинки-тимберлэнды. Чарли был уверен, что местные принимают его за вежливого сектанта.

О чем Чарли старался не думать - хоть и не мог, все просто сходилось к этому, - его одежда была ношеной. Причем, очевидно, им самим. Футболки мягкие, выстиранные порошком без отдушки - у Чарли всегда была аллергия на всякие химические “лаванды” и “лимоны”. Правый край кармана худи был чуть оттопырен, рукав ложился туда идеально. Кроссовки чистые, но разношенные, со стоптанными задниками и чуть распущенными шнурками, чтобы было удобнее влезать без помощи рук. Чарли смотрел и понимал, что это все - его вещи. И их сюда, в Корк, привез Эггзи.

Конечно, он мог влезть в окно его квартиры и украсть одежду для него. Но у этого варианта уже были две проблемы: Кингсмен обычно не заморачивались с такими вещами, вот уж чего-чего, а одежды и обуви у них было хоть жопой жуй, а еще Чарли понятия не имел, как же выглядит эта его воображаемая квартира и где вообще он жил после Дня В.

И все равно ебучий Эггзи занимал его гораздо больше, чем загадка с одеждой или воспоминания, до которых он никак не мог достучаться. 

О, Эггзи был действительно очень хорошей сиделкой, легко поддерживал разговор на ничего не значащие темы, если Чарли хотел поговорить, не рассказывал дурных новостей, не спрашивал, не давил и предоставлял личное пространство. Носил лекарства и чай. Страшно пытался не спалиться на том факте, что точно знает какой именно чай Чарли предпочитает. Умело придерживал за плечи во время приступов. Спокойно смотрел на пустой рукав футболки так, будто в этом не было ничего особенного.

Сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу как приличествует в высшем обществе - не скованно, но и не развязно. Листал страницы книги аккуратно, не слюнявя палец в забывчивости, чуть хмурил лоб и пальцем поправлял очки на переносице.

На этом моменте Чарли все-таки не выдержал и закатил глаза.

\- Блядь, может ты перестанешь?

Эггзи оторвался от книги и удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Что, прости?

\- Ну вот, опять. Перестань так стараться чтобы быть тем, кем ты не являешься.

Эггзи вздохнул и отложил книгу, используя для закладки какой-то кусочек бумаги. От этого простого жеста Чарли взбесился еще больше.

\- Если ты снова о моем происхождении, то…

\- Мне насрать на твое происхождение. Просто ты пытаешься стать Гарри Хартом и это ужасно бесит.

Эггзи замер и сжал губы в тонкую линию. Вот это уже был его жест. Чарли усмехнулся. Хорошо.

\- Ты пытаешься стать Гарри Хартом снова, - торжествующе произнес он, выделив последнее слово. Судя по гневному взгляду Эггзи, он попал в точку.

Он не помнил этого, но кажется, они это уже проходили.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело, Хескет?

\- Нет, Анвин, это мое дело. Мы застряли здесь, судя по всему, надолго, и круг нашего общения весьма ограничен, не находишь? И мне, знаешь ли, не очень приятно вместо одного человека видеть бледную копию другого, не очень мне симпатичного, к тому же. У меня и без того беда с головой, а ты только усугубляешь.

Давно, в прошлой жизни Чарли был страшным треплом и когда хотел кого-то подколоть использовал намерено вежливые обороты. Сейчас, конечно, уже было не то, потерял навык.

Эггзи тяжело вздохнул, снял наконец-то проклятущие очки и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Теперь Чарли лучше видел его глаза - злые, грустные и очень усталые. Глаза смертельно заебавшегося человека, если быть точным.

\- Так и быть, ради твоих капризов вернусь к своему любимому стилю бомжа, - попытался съязвить Эггзи. 

Чарли прикусил губу раздумывая, но ответил то, что первое оказалось на языке.

\- Да уж, пожалуйста. Кстати, о моих капризах: я хочу прогуляться. Это можно устроить, или я здесь пленник?

\- Нет, с чего ты взял?

Эггзи посмотрел на него практически с ужасом и Чарли впервые за все эти дни почувствовал к нему жалость. Так человека и довести можно. Если кто-то из них не сбавит обороты, то вместо одного полу-безумного психа появятся два, и это как-то многовато для одного маленького Корка.

\- Ладно-ладно, тупая шутка, извини. Просто достало сидеть на одном месте. Пройдешься со мной?

\- Да, конечно.

Эггзи улыбнулся, мимолетно, почти незаметно, но Чарли ощутил сильнейшую уверенность, что так уже было. Он видел эту улыбку, и не раз, и это было точно не во время учебы в Кингсмен. Висок тут же прострелило болью. Проклятье.

***

Следующая неделя прошла спокойнее в основном благодаря прогулкам. Еще Чарли зашел в первую же попавшуюся парикмахерскую, подстригся и побрился, чем весьма подбодрил сам себя. Эггзи поначалу пытался обижаться на него после памятного разговора о Гарри Харте, но быстро вернулся к напряженному дружелюбию. Шмотки он сменил, очки снял, но выделываться не перестал.

Чарли наблюдал за ним отчаянно пытаясь вызвать новое дежавю, чтобы хоть как-то сломать эту стену между собой и таинственными воспоминаниями. Ничего не получалось. Мимолетные успехи вели к зияющим дырам, Чарли тихо бесился, Эггзи смотрел на него глазами побитой собаки.

Тогда Чарли решил сменить тактику. В конце концов по уже имеющимся крохам информации можно было восстановить общую картину. Кое-что не давало ему покоя больше всего.

Вечером Эггзи следил, чтобы все лекарства были выпиты, превратившись из помощника-сиделки в навязчивого надсмотрщика. Он всегда кивал, желал спокойной ночи и уходил в соседнюю комнату. 

\- Останься, - сказал как-то Чарли, зная что у него есть немного времени до того как подействует снотворное.

Эггзи неловко замер в дверном проеме.

\- Пока ты не уснешь? Хорошо.

\- Нет, ты не понял. Останься со мной, на ночь, в моей кровати. Она большая, мы поместимся.

Эггзи обернулся и посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, но отчего-то Чарли четко услышал в собственной голове “Тебе правда так нравится издеваться надо мной, Хескет?”. Он сглотнул.

\- Кошмары? - коротко осведомился Эггзи, подходя обратно к кровати и сбрасывая ботинки.

Чарли кивнул. Это было не совсем уж вранье - ему действительно снилось что-то мутное и предположительно ужасное. Только он этого не запоминал.

\- Меня бесит моя память, - вдруг пожаловался Чарли, понимая как глупо это прозвучало здесь и сейчас. - Когда ты рядом, что-то как будто крутится в голове, но я никак не могу это ухватить.

\- Не форсируй события, доктор сказал, что это вредно. Ты обязательно вспомнишь, если не будешь так сильно стараться.

Это была самая обнадеживающая вещь, которую только сказал Анвин за эти несколько недель. Чарли вдруг понял, что верит ему. 

Эггзи тем временем сбросил джинсы, но оставил футболку и нырнул под одеяло к Чарли. Вот оно - он лег не задумавшись, так, чтобы было удобно им обоим, со стороны здоровой руки, не касаясь кожи. Он быстро понял свою ошибку и тут же неуклюже заворочался на месте, а затем отодвинулся и повернулся спиной. Несколько секунд они просто лежали, прислушиваясь к тишине, а потом Чарли перекатился поближе к чужой спине. 

\- Иногда я вспоминаю кое-что, - тихо произнес он, намеренно приблизив губы к шее Эггзи, надеясь, что это вызовет желаемый эффект, - но мне кажется, будто это сон и такого никогда не было.

Эггзи размеренно дышал и ничего не отвечал на такую откровенную провокацию.

\- Но это ведь было, правда, Гэри? - Чарли подтянулся на здоровой руке и аккуратно коснулся губами кожи за ухом Эггзи.

Сложно сказать, чего именно он ожидал. Но уж точно не того, что тот отодвинется, повернется и спокойно глядя в глаза скажет:

\- Спи, Чарли. 

Чарли озадаченно моргнул.

\- Но…

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, то пожалуйста молчи и засыпай.

\- Но Гэри, я…

\- Ты не вспомнил, Чарли. Не ври мне в лицо. И заткнись, ладно? Пожалуйста, заткнись.

Теория Чарли частично подтвердилась, но ему хотелось попросить у Эггзи прощения за ложь и грязные манипуляции. Еще ему хотелось уткнуться Эггзи в плечо и почувствовать, как его успокаивающе гладят по голове. Это он помнил.

***

Нужно было что-то решать. Чарли понимал это, потому что воспоминания перестали приходить, даже постоянное присутствие Эггзи не помогало. Хуже того - он начал пытаться выстроить у себя в голове логичную картинку произошедшего и, возможно, из-за этого не мог ничерта вспомнить, а только подгонял уже известные ему факты друг под друга. Чарли хотел обсудить все с единственным человеком, у которого был доступ к нужной информации, иначе бы банально поехал крышей. Еще раз.

Он припер Эггзи к стенке вечером спустя еще полторы недели. Отчего-то Чарли знал, что тот не попытается уйти от разговора радикальными способами, вроде прыжка в окно или старой-доброй драки. Так и случилось.

\- Врач запретил рассказывать тебе конкретные события, ты должен вспомнить все сам. - Эггзи отбивался монотонно, но без огонька, сам толком не веря в свои слова - это было заметно. - Мне даже запрещено пытаться как-то натолкнуть тебя на воспоминания - кто знает, что у тебя из-за этого в башке подвинется!

\- Знаешь, мне насрать на предписания врача, - ласково произнес Чарли и ухмыльнулся. - И я вижу, что тебе насрать на них тоже. Ведь ты пытался спровоцировать возвращение памяти - мы уже проходили стадию слияния с образом Гарри Харта, разве не так?

Эггзи бессильно сжал кулаки и тут же разжал их обратно. Чарли вальяжно развалился в кресле, пытаясь придать себе наиболее злодейский вид. О том, что на самом деле стояло за этой бравадой он предпочитал не думать.

\- Давай так, я буду говорить, а ты поправишь меня, если скажу что-то не то? Начнем с того, что это все Поппи. Я имею в виду, что мы сейчас с тобой здесь прохлаждаемся из-за того что она накачала меня каким-то дерьмом. Это дерьмо, судя по всему, нехило подавляет личность, практически как аппарат нашего старого знакомого Валентайна, только еще круче - я не помню как дрался с тобой. Какие-то смутные картинки, все очень смазано… Помню только протез.

Чарли задумался. Эггзи стоял у стены, бессильно привалившись к ней спиной, и безразлично смотрел на него - то ли наконец научился контролировать свое безудержное лицо, то ли ему и вправду было насрать из-за усталости или каких-то других причин. Чарли же вдруг осенила очень простая и шокирующая мысль.

\- Протез, - пробормотал он. - Мне еще показалось тогда, что протез как-то слишком уж хорош, как будто специально сделан для меня. Что если рука это тоже она? Не отрезала, так зашила и сделала соответствующие замеры…

\- Чарли… - Эггзи было двинулся к нему с намерением предупредить очередной приступ, но Чарли выставил ладонь в защитном жесте и мотнул головой.

\- Нет, погоди, сейчас сойдется. Если протез и рука это тоже она, то скорее всего я сидел на ее наркоте - точнее, на “пищевых добавках”, - гораздо дольше. С самого начала. Я жил у тебя - ты знаешь все мои привычки, у тебя моя разношенная одежда, тебе абсолютно плевать на отсутствие руки. Ты привык. 

Чарли хотел сказать еще о том, что они спали вместе - это было очевидно, но перевел взгляд на Эггзи и… что-то в его лице говорило о том, что давить сюда не стоило. Существовала какая-то черта между ними, за которую Чарли - в его состоянии, - хода не было. Вместо этого он вывернул в другую сторону, к вопросу, который был самым главным, вокруг которого выстраивалось всё остальное.

\- Год назад я пришел к тебе, - сказал Чарли уже уверенно, без всяких вопросительных интонаций и “возможно”. - Год назад ты уже был агентом Кингсмен, Гэри, и все равно впустил меня в свой дом. Я был подсадной уткой, шпионом, бомбой с замедленным часовым механизмом - вы с Мерлином знали это. Ты знал. Но все равно позволил мне остаться. Почему, Гэри? Ты же чертов агент.

“Он не убил собаку”, - вдруг вспомнил Чарли. Кажется, до того как он получил приглашение в бункер Валентайна, кто-то говорил ему о том, как Эггзи провалил последнее испытание. Или уже после? Усилием воли Чарли попытался игнорировать нарастающую головную боль.

\- Ты не убил собаку. И не смог убить меня, когда я вернулся к тебе под дверь. Почему?

Эггзи выглядел так, будто готов расплакаться, но вместо этого криво улыбнулся - весьма жалкое зрелище.

\- Потому что уже достаточно смертей.

Чарли с силой прикусил губу.

\- Тогда почему ты сейчас здесь, со мной? Потому что я для тебя новая “собака”, которую ты не убил из-за того что такой молодец и хороший мальчик?

\- Нет, не поэтому. - Эггзи вдруг развеселился. - Надо же, что бывает, когда додумываешь вместо того, чтобы вспомнить. Не сходится, Хескетт, да?

\- Ну тогда расскажи мне почему!

Эггзи глубоко вздохнул.

\- Потому что был взрыв, Чарли. Был взрыв.

***

… был взрыв и в один момент всё стало таким четким и ясным. Не было больше боли, сомнений и бытовых забот - была цель. Чарли чувствовал себя так, будто наконец проснулся от долгого кошмара. Образ Эггзи, въевшийся за все эти дни ему под кожу, стал куда более четким, чем в романтических мечтах. В унизительном существовании рядом с ним изо дня в день появился смысл. Чарли улыбнулся и поднял пистолет, который отчего-то лежал у него в руке. В кармане лежал телефон с координатами Поппиленда. Все было готово. Оставалось только немного подождать возвращения Эггзи.

Эггзи, Галахад, Гэри Анвин - все ли с ним в порядке? Эггзи, Эггзи…

Чарли вздохнул и открыл глаза, просыпаясь по-настоящему. Раньше такого не случалось - во время сна его воспоминаниями еще не накрывало. Каким-то чудом он ухитрился проснуться бесшумно и не разбудить свернувшегося рядом Эггзи. Не озвучивая причин такого решения, он продолжал спать в кровати Чарли, несмотря на то, что тот хамил ему, издевался и совершенно ничего не мог вспомнить.

Повинуясь какому-то неосознанному порыву Чарли придвинулся и коснулся носом чуть отросших волос Эггзи. Запах был таким знакомым. Все вокруг было таким знакомым и одновременно совершенно чужим. 

Он должен был убить Эггзи, тогда, несколько месяцев назад - Поппи запрограммировала его с помощью еды и лекарств (о, какая ирония, кто бы мог подумать!). Был взрыв - точка отсчета для Чарли. Кнопка его включения. Он должен был убить агента Галахада и, судя по всему, в процессе агент Галахад должен был страдать.

Чарли затрясло. Что бы ни было там два месяца назад, год назад, а сейчас он убивать никого не собирался. Эггзи был прав - хватит смертей. Хватит этого дерьма. С него достаточно.

Он бесшумно выскользнул из кровати не потревожив сон Эггзи, быстро оделся в полутьме и вынес кроссовки с собой на крыльцо, чтобы обуться уже там. Спросонья Чарли казалось, что все его чувства обострились до предела, а память выдавала и вовсе удивительные вещи. Он четко помнил улицы Корка, по которым они прогуливались с Эггзи лишь пару раз, помнил уличную карту на одном из рекламных баннеров на перекрестке, он помнил как дойти до автостанции. И он был уверен, что уболтает какого-нибудь сонного водителя подбросить его до… а куда, кстати? До соседнего города?

Чарли остановился, прижавшись здоровым плечом к какому-то кирпичному забору. Он и сам не заметил, как пробежал половину квартала. Его все еще колотило - то ли не выветрился адреналин после жуткого сна, то ли сочетание всех закачанных в него лекарств наконец проявилось и ударило по мозгам. Чарли сипло выдохнул пытаясь успокоиться. Лекарства. В его крови хер знает что и, судя по всему, до сих пор не выветрилось. Как это вообще работает? Он несколько месяцев торчит здесь вроде бы без дополнительных доз, а до того жил с Эггзи год и… откуда он брал все эти добавки?

Чарли хрипло рассмеялся глядя в темноту. Ну конечно же, вовремя он задумался “как все работает”, надо было начинать еще раньше, с чипа Валентайна.

Но серьезно, если предположить, что у Поппи какие-то ужасающие наркотики, которые работают “на дальние дистанции” и запускаются при помощи какого-то триггера, то значит ли это, что все снова может повториться? Нет, Кингсмен - Мерлин, в конце-то концов, - не стал бы так рисковать агентом Галахадом… снова. Эггзи опять подставил себя под удар. Грёбанный святой.

Чарли с трудом заставил себя отлепиться от стены и продолжить идти. Ему нужно было уехать, как можно быстрее, как можно дальше. Он уже начал вспоминать о том, как хотел убить Эггзи, это сладкое ощущение правильности такого ужасающего поступка и отсутствия всякой ответственности за свои действия. Ласковый шепот на задворках сознания о том, что боли не будет, боль прошла, закончилась, вышла вся. Нет. Чарли было больно сейчас и страшно до дрожи коленей.

Здравый смысл - каким-то чудом уцелевший в этом омуте ужаса и подавленных воспоминаний, - подсказывал Чарли, что лучше бы вернуться обратно. Да, еще можно было успокоиться, вернуться, сказать Эггзи, что ему снова приснился кошмар и он просто ходил проветриться, а позже попросить связаться с Мерлином и потребовать вернуть его в Лондон или хотя бы одно из фамильных поместий. Отчего-то он был уверен, что какие-то активы у него остались. Поступить так было бы логичнее всего, но та часть Чарли которая билась в животном ужасе и гнала его все дальше от Эггзи, велела не останавливаться, была определенно сильнее. Плевать на все - если Чарли опасен, то ему не место рядом с нормальными людьми. Тем более - с человеком, который столько сделал ради него, какими бы ни были его мотивы. Ему необходимо уйти, убежать и спрятаться, или же… исчезнуть другим способом.

Чарли остановился так резко, словно налетел на стену. Мысли о самоубийстве не приходили к нему в голову никогда, даже в бурные юношеские годы. Не такого склада он был человек - слишком любил жизнь и себя в ней. Но что если он уже думал об этом, когда потерял руку? Он не помнил целый год и понятия не имел, что же помимо самого очевидного он забыл? Чарли с ужасом поднял руку к лицу - запястье было чистым, сам он чувствовал себя не так уж плохо, но кто знает из какого еще дерьма его вытянул Эггзи? 

\- Чарли!

Он резко обернулся и увидел запыхавшегося от бега Эггзи, который остановился в паре метров от него, не решаясь подойти ближе. Вокруг них не было ни души - пустынная темная улица со спящими домами; фонарь рядом с которым замер Чарли освещал пространство еле-еле, скорее размывая очертания окружающих объектов, чем помогая их рассмотреть. Лицо Эггзи с трагически надломленными бровями казалось серым, почти потусторонним в этом неверном свете.

\- Тебе лучше уйти, агент Галахад. Для твоей же безопасности, - Чарли сам удивился тому, как спокойно он это произнес. Он немного подумал и добавил. - Если ты спросишь меня, что я вспомнил, клянусь, я тебя убью.

Это была жалкая угроза - конечно же нет, никто никого не убьет, просто Чарли развернется и побежит так быстро как сможет, а Эггзи, конечно, его догонит и все начнется по новой. Как же он устал.

Эггзи выставил руки в защитном жесте, ладонями вперед и сделал маленький шаг, как будто подбирался к испуганному животному.

\- Я просто хочу поговорить.

\- Нам не о чем говорить. Я хочу уйти.

Выражение лица Эггзи на мгновение ожесточилось.

\- О, нет, Хескет, мы будем говорить. Я слушал твое нытье на протяжении двух месяцев, так что ты уделишь мне две минуты своего благородного внимания. Ты ведь хотел услышать ответы на свои вопросы?

Чарли сжал губы. Ладно, две минуты не играли особой роли, разве что Галахад уже вызвал подкрепление и теперь хочет заговорить ему зубы.

\- О, так ты значит, хочешь мне все рассказать?

\- А что рассказывать-то? Ты прав. Ты мастерски восстановил ситуацию даже не вспомнив ее. Это все Поппи, верно, и ее волшебные пищевые добавки. И ты был одним из ее секретных проектов, и мы с Мерлином подозревали об этом, поэтому не отпустили тебя и взяли под наблюдение. Но в своей обличительной речи ты не учел один момент. Который ты уже вспомнил.

У Чарли невольно вырвался нервный смешок - достать из той мешанины обрывков, которые он “вспомнил”, что-то действительно важное было практически нереально.

\- И что же это?

Эггзи как-то жалко улыбнулся заломив брови под невыносимыми углами. 

\- То, что я копировал Гарри Харта. Пытался стать им. Ты первым понял что к чему, поймал меня на ранней стадии и довольно жестко прочистил мозги. Спасибо. Еще раз.

Чарли озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь осознать полученную информацию. Да, это он в общих чертах вспомнил и тут же отбросил в сторону - подумал, что это не настолько важно. Оказалось, что только для него, но не для Эггзи. Съязвить, что сейчас Эггзи возится с ним возвращая должок почему-то показалось неуместным. Тем более, что тот продолжал говорить.

\- Апокалипсис с сим-картами, тысячи убитых, миллионы раненых, миллиарды просто растерянных и паникующих людей. И мы с тобой застрявшие вместе волею Мерлина и нового руководства Кингсмен. Тебе было плохо физически и морально, у меня начинала откровенно ехать крыша. И мы все равно каким-то образом выбрались из этого дерьма вместе. Черт, звучит как очередной сезон Ходячих.

Чарли против воли улыбнулся, совсем немного, уголком рта. На фоне всех произошедших безумных событий одним из самых невероятных все еще было то, что он подпустил Эггзи настолько близко, что раскололся ему в постыдной любви к сериалам. И даже смотрел вместе с ним обожаемых Ходячих Мертвецов.

\- Ты прав еще кое в чем, - признался Эггзи. - Мне на самом деле насрать на предписания врача. Да, меня отправили сюда с тобой снабдив четкими инструкциями и запретив рассказывать правду - ты сам должен был ее вспомнить. Врач Кингсмена говорил так. Действие лекарств пройдет и память сама заполнит пустые лакуны. Но штука в том, что я не могу смотреть как ты мучаешься, пытаясь отличить кошмары от реальности, домыслы от настоящих воспоминаний. Я не хочу терять тебя. Снова.

В горле было сухо, глаза слезились, а в ушах стучал пульс. Чарли попытался взять себя в руки и судорожно сглотнул.

\- Был взрыв…

\- Да, взорвали ателье, я знаю.

\- Нет, - мягко поправил Эггзи. - Взорвали дом Гарри Харта. Первым. Был взрыв в нашем доме, Чарли. Я был на задании, а ты оставался в Лондоне. Ты должен был находиться в доме, по всем камерам наблюдения, по всем отчетам наших, ты был дома. Я увидел тебя живым только спустя сутки во время нашей первой драки.

Чарли стоял, как громом пораженный. Это объясняло все и одновременно ничего. Каждая маленькая деталь, каждое слово Эггзи, его беззащитное выражение лица ввинчивались в самое нутро и переворачивали все вверх дном.

\- Я должен был дождаться пока память вернется к тебе, но я не смог. Да и знаешь ли, мозг такая штука - никто не дает стопроцентных гарантий. Ну и черт с ним. Мне плевать, если ты не вспомнишь этот год, меня и все, что случилось. Но я все равно не хочу это терять, понимаешь? - Эггзи сделал еще один маленький шаг. - Пожалуйста, Чарли. Ты никогда не был пленником здесь, в Кингсмен не причинят тебе вреда. Если хочешь уехать - хорошо, мы уедем. Тебе обследует врач, поговоришь с Мерлином и дальше можешь делать все, что захочешь. - Он помолчал и добавил решительным тоном: - Если ты больше никогда не захочешь видеть меня, я пойму. Только пожалуйста, не исчезай снова.

Чарли мотнул головой.

\- Ты не понимаешь. У меня память сейчас как сито. Я помню тебя и не помню одновременно. Мы ведь были вместе, ведь так? Что между нами было?

\- Сейчас это совершенно неважно.

\- Ах, значит, неважно?!

\- Да я не могу вернуть тебе память! - Эггзи тоже сорвался на крик. - Я не могу заставить тебя вспомнить то, что ты чувствовал ко мне, или попросить чувствовать это снова! Я даже не знаю, что ты там чувствовал, я про себя ничего не знаю - я сам никогда никого так не… - он резко отвернулся и махнул рукой.

Правда прозвучала, но теперь все окончательно запуталось. Чарли облизал пересохшие губы и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я так не могу, Гэри.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я живу как во сне. Я не знаю многих вещей, не только тех, которых не помню, а, например, не захочу ли я убить тебя в следующий момент. И еще мне очень страшно. Я не справлюсь со всем этим дерьмом. Без тебя.

Эггзи удивленно поднял на него глаза. Чарли хотелось отвернуться, но он заставил себя выдержать этот взгляд.

\- Я не могу дать тебе того Чарли Хескета, с которым ты жил этот год, смотрел Ходячих, ссорился, выгуливал собак и наверняка целовался. Я вообще никакого Чарли дать тебе не могу, потому что сам не знаю где он. И кто я. Я не помню, что было между нами. Но мне был хотелось, чтобы это было снова. Я знаю, что так не бывает, но…

Эггзи преодолел расстояние между ними в два широких шага и крепко прижал к себе. Чарли затих в его объятиях, неловко отвечая здоровой рукой, прислонившись лбом к плечу. Он ощутил легкие прикосновения пальцев сначала на шее, а потом выше, у кромки волос и шумно вздохнул. Это было настоящим. Он помнил.

\- Все будет хорошо, - тихо сказал Эггзи, продолжая осторожно поглаживать его по коротким волосам. - Все будет очень хорошо.

***

Они медленно шли по набережной Брайтона. Эггзи шел рядом, помахивая рожком мороженого - он ел что-то сложносочиненное под названием “банановое безумие”, устрашающе кислотно-желтого цвета. Вокруг все пульсировало жизнью - шумела большая вода, покрикивали чайки и ворковали хмурые голуби, мимо них то и дело с воплями проносились дети на самокатах. Корк не был таким уж захолустьем, но после месяцев добровольной изоляции, для Чарли все казалось слишком ярким и шумным. Ему нравилось.

Все оказалось не так уж плохо, как можно было ожидать - врачи Кингсмен признали его психически здоровым и пообещали, что память рано или поздно вернется. Эггзи и Чарли покивали, сделав вид, что им действительно это важно. Мерлин предложил Чарли работу в отделе логистики - одном из самых быстро-восстановившихся в организации. Чарли, не успев прикусить ядовитый язык, напомнил ему о том, как предавал Кингсмен дважды - один раз на задании, а другой перед Валентайном. Мерлин тонко улыбнулся демонически сверкнув очками и сказал, что у всех свои недостатки. Эггзи, по счастью, при разговоре не присутствовал.

Это были их первые совместные выходные. Эггзи предложил махнуть в Брайтон и Чарли согласился - вот так, просто. Да, они снова жили вместе на одной из конспиративных квартир и пока что не планировали съезжать. Дом Гарри Харта отстраивали, но оказалось что сам Гарри жив и теперь возвращаться туда не имело смысла. Эггзи относился к происходящему философски, исправно навещая бывшего наставника, а вот Чарли немного напрягало количество оживших людей вокруг него. Хотя, у них хватало и других проблем, куда более актуальных.

Отношения между ними существенно потеплели. Более-менее выяснив правду Чарли успокоился, а вслед за ним вышел из постоянного напряжения и Эггзи. Теперь они много шутили, смеялись, часто касались друг друга ничего не значащими прикосновениями и свободное от работы время старались проводить вместе. Чарли наконец-то понял, почему Эггзи все никак не мог подобрать название тому, что между ними происходило - у этого просто не было никаких четких определений. Между ними что-то происходило. Что-то пряталось в мимолетных улыбках, подмигиваниях с утра, дежурных разговорах, ужасающе неприличных шутках, мимолетных прикосновениях к плечу. Чарли понимал, почему для Эггзи это было так важно и ценно. Потому что он сам чувствовал тоже самое.

И да, конечно же, они снова начали вместе смотреть Ходячих Мертвецов.

\- Поверить не могу, эти люди пережили два конца света, а сериал про зомбаков продолжают снимать! - сказал Чарли, щурясь на брайтонское солнце. Они как раз обсуждали вчерашнюю серию какого там уже по счету сезона. - И рейтинги же сумасшедшие.

\- Мне видится в этом некая метафора, связанная с победой жизни над смертью, - сказал Эггзи, слизнув крем с губ. - Ну, знаешь, мы умерли, мы восстали…

\- А, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что народ теперь на стороне ходячих?

\- Вроде того. Уж кого-кого, а сценаристов два апокалипсиса точно встряхнули. Но вообще, ты знаешь, метафора может быть гораздо глубже: как ты сам сказал, два апокалипсиса, а они знай себе сериалы снимают! Зарплата актерам, режиссерам, сценаристам и куче других людей. Есть в этом всем некий нигилизм и возвышение искусства, пусть даже и массового потребления, над окружающей действительностью.

Чарли рассмеялся. Эггзи удивленно изогнул брови.

\- Что? Что смешного?

\- Да нет, ничего, просто никогда бы не подумал, что мы с тобой будем обсуждать нигилизм создателей Ходячих Мертвецов посреди набережной Брайтона.

Эггзи закатил глаза.

\- Если ты опять о том, что я тупой и со мной даже сериалы нельзя обсудить…

\- Я не об этом, - Чарли снова рассмеялся и подошел чуть ближе. По счастью Эггзи уже доел свое мороженое и перестал бегать вокруг, как восторженный щенок лабрадора. 

Он сделал еще шаг и поймал Эггзи за правое плечо, мягко привлекая к себе. Это было приглашение, но ненавязчивое - у Эггзи было время подумать, отвернуться, перевести все в шутливое объятие или по-дружески ткнуть его в плечо. Но Эггзи потянулся к нему так, будто это была самая естественная вещь в мире и Чарли поцеловал его в улыбающийся рот. Губы Эггзи были все еще холодными после мороженого и на вкус, как банановое безумие, его руки уверенно скользнули сначала на пояс, а потом на бедра Чарли.

Они целовались неторопливо и сосредоточенно, запоминая, на этот раз наверняка, это ощущение. Чарли отстранился с мыслью о том, что для него это первый поцелуй с Эггзи, но портить момент расспросами какой был “настоящий” не хотелось. Этот был самым настоящим.

\- Ты улыбаешься, - сказал Эггзи и погладил его по левой щеке.

\- Ага. Помнишь один фильм про то, как тётка каждый новый день забывала, что с ней происходило и мужику нужно было знакомиться с ней по-новой?

\- Пятьдесят первых поцелуев? Это ты так Дрю Берримор приласкал, назвав “тёткой?! Да она же прекрасна, а в этой роли так тем более!

Чарли закатил глаза. 

\- Ну конечно, ты еще скажи, что Адам Сэндлер герой-любовник. Не знал, что ты такой любитель романтических комедий.

\- Это прекрасная романтическая комедия и даже Сэндлер там хорош.

\- Неважно, я просто хотел пересмотреть этот фильм. Раз уж у нас такая ситуация.

Эггзи возмущенно ткнул его локтем вбок, извернувшись для этого под немыслимым углом. Чарли смеясь ушел с траектории удара и подвигал бровями.

\- Думаешь, это смешно? Тогда сядем и пересмотрим Ходячих, заодно нагонишь все, что пропустил. Моего пересказа явно недостаточно.

Чарли округлил глаза.

\- О, нет, я не настолько плох, чтобы пересматривать все это еще раз!

\- Да брось, со мной ты пересмотришь все, что угодно, - Эггзи подвигал бровями, копируя его собственный жест; смотрелось это презабавно.

Чарли улыбнулся и понял, что ему нечего сказать. Возможно, так все и было в первый раз. И будет всегда.


End file.
